


i'm sitting on your porch

by littleredherring



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Summer, this went past cheesy its four cheese tex mex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredherring/pseuds/littleredherring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i don't want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sitting on your porch

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on tumblr (http://hiyokoifish.tumblr.com/post/144833042760/porch-melancholy-summer-also-preferably) for the prompt "Porch; melancholy; summer"
> 
> this is gay and im gay

I’m sitting on your porch  
while you play with my hair.  
You’re talking about the boy you like;  
tall, blond and handsome.  
(I might be blushing from more than just the heat.)

I’m sitting on your porch  
while you cry.  
That boy hurt you, I bet.  
(If it was me, I’d always love you  
and cherish you until the end.)

I’m sitting on your porch  
while you ramble about some pop star.  
You look beautiful like this;  
Breeze in your hair, a twinkle in your eyes.  
(I don’t realise I’ve kissed you until your arms are around my neck.)

We’re sitting on your porch  
books, lemonade, gossip forgotten  
as I melt into your arms,  
tracing constellations on your freckles.  
(Your lips are a little chapped,  
but I love them more with every kiss you press onto my lips.)

 

(Yeah, I think I’m in love with you.)


End file.
